Care
by divergentvictor
Summary: A simple one-shot showing how anyone, even a Kabra, will give up anything for the person he/she loves. Cliche Amian. 3rd Place Story in D-Savano's "Too Much Temptation to Handle?" Contest. R&R! :-)


**AN: Here's my entry for D-Savano's Too Much Temptation Contest. Hope you guys love it! Read and review! I do not own the 39 Clues, Amy, Ian, Jake and all that is related to the series.**

* * *

**Care**

Ian Kabra was driving as fast as he can (but still below the speed limit of course) to catch up to a very urgent meeting in the Lucian Stronghold. He was cursing under his breath and muttering about slow American peasants whose driving skills are comparable to the speed of a turtle. He finally decided to take a shortcut and pass down the dark alley at the corner of the road. He took a sharp right turn and at last, his car was alone and he can drive freely. But he suddenly slowed down as he saw a familiar face of a woman backed up on the wall of the alley. The girl had reddish brown hair and jade green eyes, and she wore a terrified expression on her face. The woman was Amy Cahill. She was face to face with a guy whose back was facing Ian, so he couldn't see the man's face. With Amy's terrified expression, Ian believes that she is in trouble. His thoughts suddenly shifted from his urgent meeting to the woman who was in the alley right now. He left his car and ran towards Amy and the man. As he came closer, he heard the following conversation.

"C'mon Amy, what's your problem? I won't hurt you. C'mon, come closer."

"No!" Amy said as the guy began touching her in parts that are considered inappropriate and personal. Amy, on the other hand, was trying her best to be free from the guy's grasp but the man was too strong. Fortunately, Ian was already at their area and he pushed the guy down. The man happened to be Jake Rosenbloom.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?"

"Oh look, Mr Knight and Shining Armour saves the day. Just remember Kabra, I'll be back for her." Jake replied then he ran away.

Ian was about to follow him but someone grabbed his arm. It was Amy.

"Ian, it's okay. I'm fine."

"How could you be fine after what he did? I'm going to call the police."

"Ian, it's alright."

"Of course it's not. What he did is against the law. He deserves to be punished."

"Ian, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Well he was about to!"

"But he didn't do anything that bad."

"He was about to rape you!"

"It's my business not yours. Why do care so much anyway?"

"Because I care about you!"

"Wait... What?"

"Amy, I've been hiding my feelings for quite some time now. I love you Amy, I always have. I always will."

"Ian..."

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way. I completely understand."

"No, it's not that! It's just that... I've been waiting for you to say that to me."

"Oh God Amy" Ian said as he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved as she buried her face towards his chest.

"I swear if that Rosenbloom boy hurts you again, I will send the entire Lucian branch to hurt him."

"Ian, it's fine. I won't let it happen again."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ian, I'm really okay. Let it go."

"Anything for you love."

Then there was a ring that came out from Ian's phone.

"Ian it's okay. Take it."

Looking disappointed, Ian released Amy from his hug and answered the call. Ian's replies went like this.

"Hello?"

"Oh right. The meeting. Yes I am fully aware that it is happening right now."

"There was an emergency."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"Bye."

"Ian?"

"Yes love?"

"You missed the meeting for me? How could you?"

"Sometimes some things are more important than bloody Lucian meetings. Come on Amy, I'll take you home."

With Ian's arm around Amy's shoulder, Amy asked "Didn't you say that you're going to catch up to your meeting?"

"Lucians lie Amy. Plus, I care more about you than that."

Amy blushed then put her lips on Ian's.

"You know what?" Amy murmured against his lips.

"What?" Ian whispered.

"I care about you too."

Ian smiled and kissed her.

And that just shows that when you care for someone, you'll give up anything for him or her.


End file.
